Sins of the Fathers
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: Ever wondered how your parents were able to do all that a parent does? Bella Swan didn't, not when she was a child at least, but now she's grown & a the arrival of a new boss will be the key to revealing a Swan family secret that dates back generations. Maybe even centuries. A secret that promises her stability, safety & most surprisingly of all. Love. OC characters.
1. 00 Prologue

**Bella/Elijah Story**

_AN: I don't own The Originals or Twilight._

_I do own the story, but just in case someone has seen something similar let me know._

**Prologue**

_Isabella's POV_

I thought I knew everything about Charlie, he is my father after all. Despite being states apart after Renee, my mother, grabbed me and left the quiet town of Forks, my Dad and I were close. As soon as I was old enough to talk in full sentences, or as full a sentence a 4 year old could manage, we talked every day. Many times I would fall asleep with the phone in my hand as he told me the stories he couldn't tell me before bedtime.

As I got older I became the adult in the house, I had to as Renee was just completely irresponsible. Throwing away whatever cash she made by partying. So I would remove as much money as I could from her purse without revealing what I was doing and hide it so the bills could be paid and we would have food in the house. I went to our neighbour for help, a sweet old lady by the name Mrs Swindon, she was widowed during the war and never remarried. She thought she would be betraying her Arthur if she did. But sadly, she died some four months after she started helping me and I was left alone to deal with my erratic mother whom refused to grow up.

So I did, I did what adults were supposed to do and then at night, when Renee was off partying, I talked to my Dad. This went on for until I was 10 before I eventually broke down in a fit of tears to my Daddy and told him everything. He was livid but he was also afraid that if he tried to get full custody he would lose, Renee could be a very good actress when she wanted to be. He couldn't risk losing me completely, at least until my 18th birthday anyway, but he vowed that he would handle all the grown up things from here and on out and I was to try and get back to being a kid again. Sure enough, all money worries disappeared over night and I was able to be a child again.

Course, money debts disappearing overnight should have been my first clue that everything with my Dad wasn't what it seemed. But I didn't, I just put it down to my Dad being, well, my Dad. The one who can make everything better and chase away the monsters under my bed without even having to look for them.

I wouldn't begin to question everything I knew about my Dad for some years to come.

**A/N: There you go, the prologue for my very first Bella/Elijah story. Hope you liked it.**

**Yes the Cullens and the other Cold Ones will be involved in this story, and as you can see I'm having Bella and Charlie a lot closer than what they were in the books.**


	2. 01 Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

_Isabella's POV_

There are two nights of the week that people, like myself, both love and hate. We are the people who work in bars, restaurants, nightclubs etc. Friday, tonight, is one of those nights and tonight, I hate it. I wasn't even suppose to be working tonight and yet, thanks to my boss, I am.

My plans had consisted of celebrating my Dad's 50th birthday, which was actually yesterday, but because the boss decided to fire Lana. Well, here I am.

My Dad, Charlie, is also the Chief of Police for the town of Forks and thanks to the high school hosting a football game tonight he too has to work. Something that put Dad in a very bad mood. I had gotten tickets to a football game in Seattle, which we are now missing but I'm sure Billy Black and his son Jacob will give Dad a full and detailed play by play of the game.

Billy is Dad's best friend, his son Jacob used to be mine but then he went all secret gang on me and I haven't spoken to him since. That was when I was 18 and I'm now approaching 25 so...yeah, no chance that friendship is being salvaged.

"Hey girl," JT said cheerfully as I walked through the door of Angels and Demons.

I still don't know what possessed Jack to call his bar that.

"Hey, JT. How was the big date last night? Si approve the place?" I fired at him as I walked through the open hatch of the bar and put my bag on top of the counter.

Si, short for Simon, was JT's boyfriend of four months as of last night and it looked to be getting pretty serious. As I suspected, JT got a very dreamy eyed look on his face.

"Oh, Bella it was nothing short of heaven. You _have_ to let me set you up with someone, just so you can dine there." JT exclaimed, his voice sounding as dreamy as his eyes looked.

_There_ was the only genuine five star French restaurant in Port Angeles, owned by a Michelin Chef and was just across the road from Angels and Demons.

"Yeah, I'll pass on the set up thanks." I replied unable to keep the irritated tone out of my voice. JT, Si, Angela and her fiancée Eric insist on trying to get me to agree to blind dates.

JT, as I knew he would, sighed in his own frustration as I began to help him with wiping down the bar ready for tonight.

"Bella, I really just don't understand you girl. Honestly, if I swung your way I'd be all over you. Why in Brad Pitt's luscious ass do you refuse to date? Ever?" He asked me.

I cringe at his words before turning to look at him.

"Okay, first of. Brad Pitt's ass, not all that luscious. Channing Tatum's on the other, definitely. Secondly, I _still_ have Mike Newton drooling all over me like an untrained puppy, I don't need you or any other man for that matter staining my clothes too. Thirdly, how the hell do you propose I date someone when every straight man, with the exception of my father and Eric, are lying, manipulative, adulterous bastards who just want to get me into bed?" I retort, getting more and more worked up as I go.

The adulterous bastard was Tyler Crowley and I still have no idea what the hell made me think that dating him was a good idea. For a while it was good, then I caught him and Lana in the back seat of his car naked as the day they were born. Huh, wonder if that's why Jack fired Lana, the boss was always doing an impression of Mike whenever she was around.

Anyway, JT was silent for a few minutes before sighing again, in resignation this time.

"Okay, I will concede. Channing Tatum's ass is most definitely more luscious than Brad Pitt's, so is the rest of him for that matter, but I fail to believe that _every_ straight man short of your father and Eric are lying, manipulative, adulterous, horn dog bastards." JT said.

"I never said horn dog, though they're that too. I mean seriously! What straight man actually things that the best way to woo my gender is by wolf whistle and shouting 'Hey babe, show us your tits and I'll show you some fun.'" I threw back.

JT looked at me for a second before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"W...what?! Who in the f...hell said that"? JT gasped out, almost breaking his New Year's resolution of giving up cursing like a sailor.

I just shook my head in disgust.

"Guess," I replied.

But JT was too busy doubling over on all fours, howling and crying from laughter.

"Laugh it up, Jebediah." I said darkly, which quickly shut him up.

"Not cool," he replied.

JT's parents named him Jebediah not because of any religious reasons or anything. Its because their huge fans of The Simpsons and wanted to name him after one of the characters. Why they picked Jebediah, I honestly couldn't say and even JT has always been too scared to ask them. Never the less, I was certain that one day Mr and Mrs Thompson would find themselves in family therapy.

"Why they had picked that name I'll never know and I don't think I want to." JT added with a shake of his head.

I just giggle at the horror on his face.

"If you hate your name so much why the hell don't you change it? You're an adult after all, it's not like they can stop you." I told him, I was actually curious as to why he didn't.

JT looked at me with a fresh wave of horror as we finished giving the counter the once over and moved out from behind the bar to start setting up the chairs.

"Are you insane? My name is JT, key letter there is _J_," he told me.

"In case you hadn't noticed, there are plenty of other names beginning with J. It doesn't matter what name you pick if it still starts with a J because you can still be called _J_T" I said exasperated.

JT looked at me for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

"Touché," JT replied.

The two of us laughed at little before silently continuing the task of getting the bar ready.

_9:45pm_

Christ was I exhausted, this was why I loathed working Friday nights. There was no way in hell I'd be in any condition to go fishing with my Dad tomorrow, okay so I wasn't exactly into fishing but it was a rule that on our respective birthdays we would do whatever the birthday boy/girl wanted for the Saturday either before or after our birthday. Considering that Jack, who for some reason wanted to be called Jaac, said that we were barely floating tonight turned out to be the busiest night I've worked in ages thanks to the game.

"Can we get another round over here!" A loud mouth drunk barked from across the room, sounding more than a little agitated.

I mentally rolled my eyes as I picked up several empty pitchers before trying to navigate my way around the crowd. When I reached the bar I saw that JT was looking rather flustered and angry.

"Where the _hell_ is Jack!?" JT demanded, though he knew I had no idea.

I scoffed in anger.

"Like he'd do any work if he was here." I replied through clenched teeth.

JT scowled at my words knowing that I was right in what I was saying. Jack really was one of the most unreliable bosses a person could ask for.

Yet somehow, just like every other night, JT and I managed to not get crushed under the busy weight that tonight brought. Come the stroke of 1am however, the latest time we've ever closed, JT and I are on the verge of dropping where we stand.

"Thank God!" JT cried in relief as he flipped the sign from _Open _to _Closed_. "I thought we'd never be free." He added as he threw himself on to a seat before throwing his feet onto the table. As I began loading an empty tray with pitchers and baskets of half eaten peanuts and pretzels.

"Hey, get your feet off the table!" I told him as I walked over to the bar and dumped the loaded tray onto the counter.

I heard JT sigh and I knew without looking round that he was on the verge of saying something but then we heard the door opening.

"We're closed." I said without turning round to see who it was.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I own this establishment," A smooth male voice replied.

What?

I turned to face the stranger who was claiming to be the owner and...wow! Dressed in a navy blue suit, complete with waist coat, newly polished black shoes, white shirt and the most hypnotic deep brown eyes I have ever seen. He screamed sophistication on a level that neither Forks or Port Angeles has ever seen.

As I stared at the man before me, I found myself thinking how hot he was and I really hoped he wasn't anything like Edward or his _family_.

JT, I noticed, was openly drooling at the man before me. Yet, somehow, I was maintaining a good façade of not being remotely impressed by this man. Which, trust me, was anything but the truth.

"Owner?" I questioned, funny he didn't look like Jack. Hell, it didn't even look like they were related.

"Yes," he replied smoothly.

"Since when?" I asked him, annoyance suddenly sparking inside.

If this guy was the new owner then were the hell was he when the place was packed.

"Oh, as of an hour ago. Jack decided that he was no longer suited for bar scene and sold the place to me." He answered in an annoyingly blasé tone.

To say that this took JT and I by surprise would be an understatement.

"So...does this mean that Bella and I are out of a job?" JT suddenly chimed in, after picking his jaw off of the floor. His eyes were filled with worry, he needed this job just like I did. Being college students we couldn't exactly pick and choose what jobs we wanted.

The sharply dressed man turned and looked at JT.

"No, you and..." he turned to look at me, "Bella are still very much employed." He assured us both.

My heart stuttered at the way he was looking at me, but there was something in his eyes that had me worried. This man was looking at me like...he knew me. Which was impossible. Wasn't it?

"But both of you will be off for work for a little while so that the crew is able to make changes unhindered and it will allow the both of you to focus on your studies." He told us. "With full pay of course." He added.

What!

Once again JT and I looked at each other in shock. Was this guy for real?

"Well, I believe that's everything..." he began and turned to look at the door in silent inclination for us to leave.

"Whoa...wait a minute!" I snapped at him. "That is _not_ everything! You can't just come barging in here, claim to be our new boss and bark some orders at us. You haven't given us any proof that you're telling the truth, hell we don't even know your God damn name!" I told him, finding myself getting angrier and angrier as I went. "Jeez! For all we know you could be someone from the Mafia whose stuffed Jack downstairs and are planning to burn this place to the ground! Well let me tell you something, I may not know your name but that won't stop me from giving my Chief of Police FATHER a complete description of you before the night's over!" I finished, I could feel my face red with lack of air and anger.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that JT had went from drooling to white as a ghost with a look of complete terror on his face. I didn't care though, you don't really feel much fear against humans when you have a deranged red haired _vampire_ plotting your very violent and messy demise. To my shock though, the new 'owner' merely smiled at me.

"Of course, you are absolutely correct." He replied with a smile as he began walking towards me.

And if you can believe it, he did the cliché mobster movie move. You know the one, opened up his jacket and proceeded to have his right hand go to the inner pocket and pull something out. For one wild moment I actually thought that he was with the Mafia and was going to pull out a gun but alas he merely pulled out some paper and handed it out for me.

Keeping my eyes firmly locked on his, I snatched the paper out of his hand and unfolded it. It was with great reluctance that I looked away from the man and down at the paper work and was surprised to find that it was official documentation. A binding legal contract in fact, stating that my now former boss Jack had sold the bar and everything in it to one...

"Elijah Mikaelson?" I asked as I looked back at the man before me.

"Good evening, I'm Elijah Mikaelson. Your new boss." Elijah said as smoothly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews, hope you enjoyed it. On to the next one.**


	3. 02 Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

_Isabella's POV_

There are times when we, as a whole, have revelations. It doesn't matter when or where as revelations don't exactly have a schedule. Then, like this morning as I try to pay attention to the news report, instead of revelations you get theories.

For instance, there have been many times when the things or people in my life change so suddenly I actually find myself wondering if maybe magic is real, ridiculous I know, but the events of last night have me wondering what else this world of ours holds. I mean, there are vampires and shape shifting werewolves so why not witches? Don't look at me like that, these are not the musings of a crazy person. Even if I do feel like it sometimes.

Okay, for you to truly understand I'm going to have to go back to the beginning. The beginning being when I moved back to Forks after finally having had enough of Renee and her inability to grow up.

I won't bore you with all the details, just the facts. I moved back to Forks when I was 17 and my first few days back home were great but then the inevitable happened. My first day at school. The first half of the day was irritating to say the least, but only because I hate being the centre of attention and people who live in small towns really need to get lives outside of gossiping. Then lunch happened and it was the first time _they_ were brought to my attention. They, you ask, were the Cullens. Five teenagers whom on the surface looked to be blessed with the gene of jaw dropping good looks, except to me. Maybe my father's profession of being the Chief has somehow become genetic because I could just not get rid of this feeling that there was something off about the five Cullen kids.

Boy, do I wish my feeling was nothing more than the effects of small town boredom.

The feeling I had that there was something off with the Cullens only increased when I had class with one of them. Edward Cullen, he had proceeded to spend the whole of Biology class looking at me like I was lunch, I didn't find out until a few weeks later just how accurate that thought had been. Why? Well, after weeks of avoidance topped off with hot and cold treatment from Edward, I found out through some old legends that vampires are very much real and the Cullens just so happened to be a coven of vampires.

I know, crazy, right.

So crazy but also terrifyingly true, and, like a complete idiot I had to go and date Edward Cullen. Huh, our first date ended up with me almost being murdered by another vampire. A vampire who, unlike the Cullens, followed the natural vampire diet of feeding off of humans. The Cullens, being cute I'm sure, called themselves vegetarians because they only feed off of animals. Which, if you think about it, sounds completely stupid.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, yes. Well, after being saved from certain and painful death and from being turned into a vampire, Edward and I had spent the summer together and we were happy. Until my birthday happened and then the truth came out. Edward left me, declaring me a distraction. Now I am left alone to deal with a deranged whack job, who just happened to be the mate of the vampire that almost killed me, who wants to kill me because she doesn't have the balls to take on Edward by herself.

I know, some vampire.

Alas, here I am almost 7 years later still having to deal with Victoria and her cowardly revenge quest.

_Knock, knock._

A knock at the door or you phone ringing will always guarantee a fast pull back to reality. As I get to my feet I vaguely notice that the news has ended and is now some talk show or other. I don't know why I have a damn T.V anyway, I only ever put it on for background noise.

Opening the door I find JT standing there looking rather panicked.

"What's happened?" I demanded with worry, fearing that he had finally came out to his parents and they'd flipped their shit.

"Halloween is what's happening!" JT cried dramatically as he rushed into my apartment.

His answer, as it almost does, left me stunned as I let the front door softly swing shut.

"What!" I replied turning to look at his pacing form. "Christ, JT. I thought something a little more life altering had happened." I told him annoyed for scaring me like that.

JT turned to look at me a minute before shaking his head.

"No, tried again last night but I completely chickened out. Again. I swear, I don't know what Si sees in me." He rambled depressed before throwing himself down on my sofa.

With a sigh and letting go of my annoyance, I walk over and sit next to him.

"Or maybe the 'chickening out' is your gut's way of saying that it still isn't the right time to tell them." I replied softly.

JT looked at me with watery eyes.

"Thanks, girl. I'm lucky to have you as a friend." He replied before resting his head on my shoulder and I tried to keep the sickly feeling of guilt away.

If I was such a great friend I wouldn't be his friend, being friends with me makes him a target. Then again, Victoria would probably kill him anyway for just working with me.

"Anyway, why is Halloween a reason for the mini heart attack?" I asked with a small chuckle.

JT looked at me horrified.

"Um, hello! We always do the Halloween party at the bar and now we have a new owner." JT cried dramatically as he leapt to his feet and throwing his hands in the air. "Oh this is just the end of everything." He added.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, not being someone who enjoys parties I wasn't exactly gutted about this.

"So just ask our new boss if we can carry on the tradition, after all Halloween is one of our biggest nights for profit." I told logically.

JT looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, you're absolutely right." JT replied.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as JT returns to his more happy go lucky self. Course, it's a smile that is quickly removed by his next sentence.

"Come, we have to get you a costume." JT declared as he grabs my hands and pulling me to my feet.

"What! No, JT, you know I don't do parties. The only role I am playing the night of the party is bar tender." I told him sternly.

JT simply rolls his eyes as he searches for my remote to turn the TV off.

"Honey, you have a ass that won't quit and breasts that women would sell their souls for..." JT started telling me as he finally found the remote and turned off the TV. "You need to flaunt that." He finished while throwing my remote down on to a chair.

"Really?" I return. "An ass that won't quit and breasts that women would sell their souls for? You sure you're gay?" I asked.

"After what Si and I got up to this morning, you better believe it." JT returned with a sultry smile.

"Gag!" I said grossed out.

That was something I really didn't need to know.

"But my answer is still no. JT, I do not want some drunken ass-hole grabbing mine." I told him as he just grabs my bag and proceeds to force me out of the door.

"Well Si and I won't let that happen." He replied.

"And just how are you going to stop it?" I asked, though I'm not all that sure I want an answer.

"The less you know about our methods strawberry the saner you'll be." JT replied vaguely.

"Right..." I muttered under my breath as JT opens the door and drags me to my doom.

Okay, little history about the town of Forks. There is _nothing_ of value in ways of a fashion shopping spree or a party shopping spree. Which is why I have been kidnapped to Seattle with JT and Si in order to get supplies for the traditional Angels and Demons Halloween party. Parties is one of JT's God given talents, every party he has ever thrown has been a roaring success and I should know. I have been dragged to every last one since I met him.

"JT, we have been here for the last 5 hours. Surely we've got enough shit by now." I said as he and Si look at a string of spooky skeleton lights.

JT and Si look at me with something I have called 'the Alice look'. A look that always made me feel like I was nothing more than an idiot child who was about to be told that her puppy has just died.

"Honey we still need to get your costume." Si replied in his thick Boston accent.

I roll my eyes.

"I'll buy online, let's go. If you want any chance of the new boss setting this party up at the bar, we need to go and talk to him. Now." I told JT firmly.

My words bring a pout to JT's lips.

"Fine, we'll just grab these and then we'll see if you can't sweet talk Mr Mikaelson into letting us use the bar." JT replied.

While JT can be a disturbing male reminder of Alice, he at least hears what I have to say. Wait a minute, did he say that I was going to be talking to the boss?

"Why am I talking to the boss? It's _your_ party in case you forgot." I threw back.

"Let's go and cue before it gets any longer." JT said to Si, intentionally choosing to not answer my question.

It disturbs me how much JT is like a male version of Alice. The only thing that is missing is that he still has a pulse and doesn't have visions.

Eventually, after an hour of cuing, the three of us returned to Port Angeles and headed to Angels and Demons. The outside brought us our first shock. The front was getting a face lift and I was starting to get the distinct impression that we would need to find somewhere else to throw the Halloween party. I threw a sideways glance to JT and he was clearly thinking along the same lines as myself.

"On second thought...let's find somewhere else to throw the party." I told him.

As we stood outside the bar I found myself wondering if it was going to keep the name Angels & Demons. Especially if the very posh and very expensive silver sign was anything to go by.

"Or...you could go in there and advice our boss about the dangers of opening a fancy bar in a small blue collar town." JT replied casually, a little too casually for my taste.

I turned to look my best friend square in the eye.

"Why should I be the one to talk to our new boss?" I asked before cutting him off his reply. "If either of us should be talking to him it's you because it's _your_ Halloween party." I added.

JT's response was to shuffle uncomfortably and that is when it dawned on me.

"Are you seriously trying to set me up with our new boss!" I demanded through narrowed eyes.

It was Si who took the reigns at this point.

"Bella, honey in all the time we've known each other I have never heard of you going out on a date. It's not healthy." Si tried to reason with me but I was now seriously pissed off with this whole thing.

"Because I don't _want_ to date anyone!" I screeched back in anger. "If, and that's a big if, I date someone it'll be because I _want_ to got it!" I snapped at them.

JT and Si both looked at me shocked, they had never known me to flip my shit before. Closing my eyes I take some deep breaths so I would calm down before opening my eyes again.

"Look, I know you're just worried and I love you both for it but enough is enough. Okay." I told them calmly but I was feeling anything but.

The two of them just nodded in acceptance.

"But, will you still talk to him for me? Pretty please." JT practically begged.

I scowled at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Fine, I will talk to him. But just so that we are clear, _I_ get the final say on my costume." I negotiated.

"Would I ever try to make you wear something I know is falls into your 'whore category'?" JT asked rhetorically.

I just shook my head at him and told them to stay where they were before heading into the bar.

The bar was a complete mess but if your redecorating a place and it's clean then you're not doing it right. I mean, who has ever been able to decorate without making a mess. Seriously you should try it. Yet for some strange reason there was no sign of any professional decorators.

"Okay..." I thought to myself. "Try not to freak out, Mr Mikaelson just probably picked a dodgy company by accident." My mind told me.

At the sense of someone watching me, I looked up to find the new boss standing there. His suit a silver grey, or at least his trousers were. His jacket, vest jacket and tie were missing and his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Now, while I have chosen to not date, I had to admit he was looking damn fine.

"Good afternoon, Bella." He greeted in his silky smooth European voice.

"Hey," I replied, before and awkward silence came over us.

"Was there something you needed?" Elijah asked.

His question jolted me back to why I was at the bar in the first place.

"Yes, ever since JT and I started working here we have held Halloween parties here at the bar and we were wondering..." I began to explain before he finished my sentence.

"...and you are wondering if you could still throw the Halloween party here." He said with a smile.

I hate to admit it but I found the smile to incredibly sexy.

"Of course the party can still be thrown here." Elijah told me, his smile still firmly in place as he looked around the decorative bomb site that was the bar. "Hmm. Halloween within a couple days, I will have some people come in and help get everything ready." Elijah added.

It baffled me how he thought moving the shit load of decorating equipment could be moved, hidden and still be able to prepare the bar for a Halloween bash within only a few days.

"Okay...great." I replied not even bothering to hide my disbelief.

"Good, enjoy the rest of your day Miss Swan." Elijah said calmly before heading off into the back.

I stood routed to the spot for a few minutes before slowly, and somewhat numbly, heading back out on to the street.

"What did he say?" JT asked impatiently as soon as the door closed behind me.

I looked at JT for a second as the gut feeling that our new boss wasn't all he seemed began to stir in my gut.

"Stop it Bella, you're just being paranoid because of Victoria. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your boss!" I told myself sternly.

"He said the party can still be held here, in fact he was rather happy about it." I told him happily.

JT lit up like a human Vegas.

"YES!" He screamed in joy.

Si and I simply laughed at him.

"Now we just need to get you a costume." JT told me firmly.

Damn it.

"JT, I told you. I'll just shop online." I reminded him.

Si shook his head sadly.

"Sorry girl, but with Halloween only days away ordering online is out of the question. You'll just have to endure the torture." Si told him sadly.

Fantastic.

**A/N: There you go. I know Halloween has come and gone but I am hoping to make the chapters for this story nice and long. More to come shortly.**


	4. 03 Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

_Third Person's POV_

The night had most certainly proved to be an interesting one, Elijah found himself contemplating as he stared out of his hotel window into Seattle. It was not as if he hadn't anticipated an interesting night, quite the opposite, but what Elijah hadn't been prepared for when he finally met Isabella Swan was the fire that burned in her eyes. A fire that went right down into the depths of her heart and soul and he definitely was not prepared for the feelings she stirred inside of him.

Feelings that, if he was honest with himself, scared him. As he was pretty sure that he had never felt anything so powerful as what Miss Swan was stirring inside of him and considering he had been walking the Earth for over a thousand years, counting his human years, it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Sir?" A voice enquired to his left.

Looking up Elijah saw Adam standing in the door way of one of the guest rooms.

Adam, a 35 year old man, came from a long line of loyal human allies to Elijah and his siblings. Rebekah had saved an ancestor of Adam's in 1888 from becoming a victim of Jack the Ripper's and they have been connected ever since. There was something to be said for ripping out the black heart of a monster far more dangerous than any vampire.

"Yes," Elijah acknowledged.

"What would you like to be done with, _him_?" Adam asked him.

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about that. How is our guest?" Elijah asked him

Adam wanted roll his eyes.

"Complaining and ordering us to let him go." Adam told him, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Elijah looked at Adam amused.

"Is he now. Well, I suppose we should do as he asks. As soon as he and I have a little chat." Elijah replied.

Before Adam could even ask what Elijah intended to do, Elijah waltzed right past him and went into the guest room.

"I don't envy this bastard." Adam thought to himself as he followed Elijah into the guest room.

In the guest room, sitting in a chair was Jack, former owner of the Angels and Demons bar and currently looking severely pissed off.

"Look buddy, I don't know who the hell you think you are but.." Jack began but was quickly cut off by Elijah.

"First of all," Elijah interrupted as he removed his jacket and began the process of rolling up his sleeves. "I am not your buddy." Elijah told him firmly, grabbing a chair from the corner and placing it in front of Jack before promptly sitting down.

"I am however the new owner of the Angels and Demons bar." Elijah told him before a soft chuckle escapes him. "Such an interesting choice of name and rather ironic really when one thinks about it. I am quite certain we can all guess who the true angel of your bar is. I even had the great pleasure of meeting her an hour go, Miss Swan is a vision isn't she." Elijah continued as he saw that ever predictable sense of fear taking hold of Jack.

"Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Jack yelled.

"Oh you don't need to worry, I can safely give you my word that no lady is more protected in the state of Washington than Miss Swan." Elijah told him, completely ignoring the fact that he was just yelled at.

Elijah saw, with a growing sense of relish that he rarely felt any more, that Jack looked positively faint at his words.

"W...what do you want with her?" Jack stumbled out.

"Nothing but her continued safety. Which, sadly for you, is currently being threatened. You really should be more careful with whom you gamble with." Elijah answered.

"I don't understand. What does my gambling have to do with Bella's safety?" Jack asked completely lost.

Elijah looked at him carefully trying to decide if his loss was genuine or an act.

"Let's just say that the people you have gotten yourself into debt with will take payment by any means necessary. Like, for example, burning down your bar and behaving in a rather ruthless and disrespectful manner towards Miss Swan or so my contacts tell me." Elijah told him.

Jack, surprisingly enough to Elijah, looked horrified at what he was hearing.

"You really didn't know about their intentions did you." Elijah stated. "Interesting." He added before slowly getting to his feet. "Adam, I think we should arrange a little dinner. What do you think?" Elijah asked.

"I think you're right. I'll make the arrangements, what night did you have in mind?" Adam asked.

"Tomorrow." Elijah replied swiftly.

Jack watched as the man called Adam bowed his head to his boss before leaving the room. It was this act of respect and obedience that made Jack more terrified than anything else that he had endured all night.

"You're a Mafia boss aren't you." Jack choked out, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest with how fast it was beating.

Elijah looked at his 'guest' for a brief moment before chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him for a moment.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Miss Swan had the same thought." Elijah replied as he began to remove his jacket. "She certainly has an inferno of passion inside her, don't you agree." Elijah continued as he carefully draped his jacket over the back of his vacated seat and setting to work on removing his vest and tie

It was as Elijah placed both his vest and tie carefully over his jacket, that Jack became convinced that he was going to die tonight.

"Please," Jack blurted out, his voice thick with the onset of tears. "don't kill me." he begged.

Elijah stopped rolling up his shirt sleeves and looked at his gust.

"You want me to leave Seattle? I will, I'll go somewhere far away and no one, especially Bella will ever hear from me again." Jack pleaded.

Elijah simply stared at him for a few moments and Jack was ready to beg some more. Even offer to find some unknown island that very few people no about and stay there until his dying day when...

"I'm not going to kill you Jack." Elijah told him softly

Jack released the breath that had been lodged in his throat.

"I don't kill people who still have a purpose or, in your case, simply made an genuine mistake." Elijah reassured him.

Jack enjoyed a brief moment of joy before a more horrid thought entered his mind.

"If you're not going to kill me, then what are you going to do to me?" Jack asked.

Elijah moved swiftly in front of him, placing his hands on the arm rest and stared straight into his eyes. Then, something Jack never would have thought possible happened, the veins around Elijah's eyes seemed to pulsate.

"I'm going to give you a second chance." Elijah told him.

_The next morning._

"Sir?" A voice asked.

The voice broke through the fog that was clouding Jack's mind and after a shocking amount of effort, he was able to open his eyes. Only being forced to shut them again from the rays of sunlight coming through the window.

"Close the blinds please nurse." The voice instructed.

After listening to the sounds of blinds closing, Jack opened his eyes again.

"There you are, welcome back." The same voice said.

Looking to his left, Jack found the voice belonged to an African American man who was clearly a doctor.

"You had us worried there, you should have woken up hours ago." The doctor told him politely.

Woken up?

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Looking around he found that he was in a off white coloured room, a T.V nailed to the wall curtains surrounding the bed.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jack asked starting to panic.

The sounds of a heart monitor picking up speed.

"Easy there, everything is alright now. You're in the hospital, there was a car accident, but you're going to make a full recovery." The doctor told him.

Car accident? Strange, he didn't remember being in a car.

"Now, just a few routine questions for you. Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked him.

"I'm..." Jack began but stopped.

What was his name?

"I don't know." He replied helplessly. "I don't know who I am." He repeated in horror.

If he was honest with himself, Adam hated this part, oh sure it was easier on his soul than getting rid of a corpse. But he was always worried that someone would remember what they've been compelled to forget. Which is why he makes sure that someone Mr. Mikaelson trust is thrown into a mark's new life, just to make sure they don't starting remembering something better left forgotten.

"Well, I may not like what he is but Mr. Mikaelson did a real number this time. Poor bastard can't even remember his own allergies let alone his damn name." A voice came from Adam's left.

Looking up he found the trusted Dr. Nix standing there.

"It's either a total wipe or death Nix and given our codes, I think we both know which one we prefer. Consider yourself looking that you're under Elijah's employ and not his brother's." Adam told him.

Dr. Nix hated it but his contact was right.

"Fine, is the handler in place?" Nix asked.

"Already on her way." Adam replied.

"What is it this time? Sister? Cousin?" Nix queried.

Adam smirked.

"Distressed girlfriend." Adam replied.

Nix shook his head.

"This is an awful lot of trouble just to protect some girl." Nix told him.

Adam looked over Nix's shoulder for a moment.

"It isn't just about the girl, Nix. It's about repaying a debt." Adam told him.

With that, Adam left without another word. Leaving the good African American doctor more confused than his new patient.

As he walked out of the hospital Adam pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 1. The caller answered immediately.

"Nix thinks you overdid it, but it worked. Completely clueless." Adam said coolly.

"Excellent, get back to Seattle as soon as you can." Elijah's voice came from the other end before Adam's ears were met with a dialling tone.

Adam simply pocketed his phone and kept walking out of the hospital. Leaving Jack, the former owner of Angels and Demons, to his new life.

**A/N: There you go, so now you know what's happened to Jack. Later than originally planned, the Halloween party is next along with more Elijah/Bella chit chat.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. 04 Chapter 04

**Chapter 04**

_Bella's POV_

"Come out here already," JT ordered impatiently from the other side of my bedroom door..

Go out there? Dressed like this? He was mad, completely and absolutely out of his damn mind.

"Okay, first of all I am not your damn dog. Secondly, NO!" I replied sternly.

There was just no way in hell I was going anywhere dressed like this.

Christ, why the hell did I have to get dragged into this shut? I know I've probably already mentioned this once already but I hate parties. No, actually hate isn't strong enough, in fact a word is yet to be invented to express just how much I loathe parties. Yet somehow, every bloody year I always end up attending JT's parties. Regardless of what it's for.

"You need to come out. The sooner you come out and we go to the party, the sooner you'll be coming home." Si tried to reason.

"Preferably with a firm piece of ass." JT added.

I rolled my eyes, oh I knew damn well that JT was actually referring to our new boss.

"No!" I replied again.

I should have just picked a TV character and went as her, like Piper from Charmed or something. At least then I wouldn't have had to dress up. Instead I am here wearing this ridiculous Ancient Egyptian outfit that was showing far too much skin for my comfort.

"Please," JT pleaded with me. "two hours of bringing your beautiful behind to the party and then I'll bring you home. I swear!" He offered.

I smack the back of my head against the door. Anyone else I would have called bullshit but JT and Si both were men of their word, which was one of the reasons why they were my best friends. Unlike a certain pair of vampire siblings who only knew how to take.

I really need to stop comparing. Then again, the Cullens always lose anyway.

"Two hours." I told him sternly.

"Two hours and if Si and I are too wasted we'll call Charlie or a cab." JT vowed.

Turning to face the door, I place a hand on the handle before thinking one thing.

"I'm going die from embarrassment." With that though, I open the door.

_Angels & Demons_

I have to admit, as much as I hate these things, the bar looked incredible. JT and Si really went all out, they decided to not ask me to help them with setting the place up tonight. Then again, given that the idiots bought my costume as a surprise, they were probably too afraid to face me.

"So, what do you think of the place girl?" JT asked excited.

I turned to look at him, the temptation to toy with him almost too powerful to resist. Instead I just smiled at him.

"It's amazing." I replied simply.

JT smiled like the little boy on Christmas eve that managed to sneak a peek at Santa before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, girl." JT cried happily.

I laughed a little before starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Okay, put me down before I throw up all over you." I laughed.

JT was very quick to kindly put me down.

"Can't believe you feel motion sickness from a spinning hug." JT pouted.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame my Dad, he was the one that would spin me around really fast when I was baby." I replied defensively.

JT smirked a little at that.

"How many times did you throw up on him before he learned his lesson?" He asked.

"Er...five times I think Dad said. Probably lying to score guilt points from me though." I answered.

The two of us laughed as Si returned with a round of drinks for the three of us.

"I see what you mean about your new boss, JT." Si added with a wolf whistle on the end.

"Should I be worried?" JT asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"I am afraid, JT that I do not play that particular field." Our boss's voice came from behind me.

I hate to admit it, but the bastard actually made me jump at the sound of his voice. Turning round I saw him looking at me apologetically.

"My apologise, I didn't mean to startle you." Mr Mikaelson said, his remorseful tone clear.

"Apology accepted." I choked out.

There was no way in hell that startling me wasn't the only reason why he made me jump. Though it was hardly surprising when his voice was as hypnotising as he was handsome.

"I must say, Mr Thompson this is a spectacular triumph. My siblings will be sorry they missed such an event." Mr. Mikaelson praised JT.

"Oh, thank you, Sir." JT replied flattered.

"How would you feel about organising another magnificent party? Christmas for example." Mr Mikaelson suggested.

JT looked like he was about to explode with joy.

"Absolutely." JT agreed before turning to look at me and I knew instantly what was coming.

"Don't even think about it!" I told him sternly.

JT held up his hands in surrender, knowing it would be ill advised to even try to ask me what he was thinking.

"Are you not one for parties Miss Swan?" My boss asked me.

I turned to look at him before replying.

"Afraid not, I've had one too many bad experiences." I replied casually, but when memories from certain childhood birthday parties surface my old friend anger began to stir.

"Are you in costume Mr Mikaelson?" Si suddenly asked, knowing it was best to change the subject before my anger at my immature mother could blow up.

"No, I'm afraid that I was unable to find what I was after." He replied but his dark eyes held humour. A joke that we were not privy too.

Before either of us could say anything, Mike Newton joined our little group.

"Hey Bella," Mike said joyfully, I could tell by his voice tat he was more than a little drunk.

"Mike," I replied, unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"You look hot..." He said, a slight slur to his words and openly ogling my chest.

I shot a furious look at Si and JT, both of whom quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"I do believe you have had quite enough," my boss told Mike sternly.

Mike looked at my boss as though it was the first time seeing him. Which was probably right given how drunk he clearly was.

"G...go away you posh..bastard." Mike snapped back in anger.

Huh, anger seems to make Mike more drunk. Who knew?

"I think it is time you leave." Mr Mikaelson told him sternly.

"Hey!" Mike began sounding more and more angry. "Look h-here pal, she ain't yours...got it! She's mine," Mike snapped back, or snapped as best he could being wasted.

"I'm not _anybody's_ Mike!" I replied angrily.

Mike turned to look at me, giving a drunk stink eye.

"Oooh, that's right. You're Edward fucking Cullen's. He is GONE Bella and he's never coming back for you, just be grateful I still want to fuck you because nobody else does." Mike sneered.

I wanted to slap him but instead I froze before eventually turning and running out of the bar. An act I regretted almost at once when I felt the cold late autumn wind hitting my bare skin.

"Stupid, stupid." I thought to myself. "Why didn't I just tell the ass where to go?" My thoughts continued.

"Because you weren't prepared for Mike to turn into such a first class bastard," the logical part of my brain threw at me.

"So," a voice suddenly spoke causing me to spin round in horror, "he's left you. Interesting." She sneered smugly.

"Victoria!" I gasped out.

Her lips curled back into a snarl, red hair as wild as the last time I saw her and eyes blood red.

"Surprise." Victoria said before lunching at me.

It all happened very quickly, Victoria grabbed me by the arm before throwing me straight into the brick wall of _Angels & Demons_ and I knew no more.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and hope you bring in the New Year with smiles on your faces.**


	6. 05 Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

_Third Person's POV_

At the man child's cruel words, Elijah found himself overcome with the desire to rip the punks throat clean out. After all, it's not like he wouldn't get away with it. All he had to do was compel the crowd to forget everything they'd witness, but he was here to keep an eye on Isabella and that was something he wouldn't be able to do if those horrid shape-shifters decided to try and kill him. Instead, Elijah grabbed the boy's shoulder and squeezed as hard as he dared, and stared straight into the child's drunk blue eyes.

"Tomorrow morning you will visit Miss Swan and apologise for your abhorrent behaviour and then you will leave her alone. You will not hound her or even talk to her. Should you catch her eye, you will give her a respectful nod before leaving in the opposite direction. Do you understand?" Elijah told him darkly.

"I understand," he replied with a vacant expression on his face.

"Good," Elijah said before releasing Mike's shoulder. "now leave." He added.

Just as Mike slowly and hypnotically started to leave, Elijah's vampire hearing suddenly caught the sound of a terrified gasp and a dramatic increase in a heart beat.

Without even thinking about the possible consequences, Elijah used his speed and shot outside.

_Elijah's POV_

The moment I arrived outside, my immortal heart clenched with a powerful mixture of fear and rage. A red haired Cold One was advancing upon young and unconscious Isabella.

"I hope you enjoy your nap, because I intend to kill you very slowly." She cackled.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." I interrupted.

The Cold One spun round to glare at me, she clearly thought I was just a human. Until the wind swirled around us and revealed that I am anything but.

"What are you?" She demanded as she crouched over Isabella's unconscious form. "If you're looking to eat the little slut, you're out of look. She killed my mate and now she has to die." She told me viciously.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Isabella.

"Her? A human child, killed your mate?" I inquired, making it clear that I didn't believe it for a second.

Something that proved to only infuriate the Cold One further.

"The human bitch is food, nothing more and they killed my James for wanting his food!" She shrieked.

"So go after the vampire that actually killed your mate. But you _will_ leave that human alone." I told her coldly.

She cackled at my words, what kind of vampire cackles?

"And who is going to stop me? You?" She challenged.

"Yes." I replied darkly.

"How? You may not be human but you're not a vampire either." She replied.

I chuckled at her ignorance.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? Forgive my rudeness, I'm Elijah Mikaelson." I replied, deciding to not utter the word vampire but it turns out that my mere name was enough to install fear.

"M-Mikaelson?" She stuttered out as she began to back away. "You're still not getting her, I'm owed my revenge!" She added. I have to give her credit, despite the blatant fear in her eyes the Cold One made a valiant attempt to be brave.

I looked back down at Isabella's unconscious form and was disturbed to see a pool of blood forming.

"My apologise, Cold One but I am afraid that I am going to be taking her from you." I replied with forced politeness before looking up.

Before I could make my move, the Cold One disappeared in a clearly terrified blur. Without wasting another second, I set my attention to Isabella and knew instantly that there was no way she would survive without a specific aid. I made quick work of biting into my wrist and bringing it to her lips.

"Come on, drink it." I murmured, as an irrational fear took hold of me.

It was a few moments before eventually the warmth of my blood began the slow decent into her mouth and I was unable to keep the sigh of relief escaping me. As soon I was confident a sufficient amount of my blood was in her system, I picked her up and disappeared into the night with one destination in mind.

_Third Person's POV_

He was not a man that would show his emotions much but Charlie Swan was seriously tempted to ask Bella to move back home. He missed his daughter, plain and simple. It didn't really matter to him that she was living in Port Angeles, she wasn't home.

"Well, no point sitting here any longer." Charlie thought to himself as he turned the TV off and began to pull himself out of his chair.

With a heavy sigh, he began the process of making sure the house was securely locked and that's when he jumped out of his skin. For one moment he had been looking out of the door's window pain to an empty street and the next he was staring at a sharply dressed man. With an unconscious Bella in his arms.

"Bella!" Charlie gasped out before unlocking the door.

When Charlie threw the door wide open, the man entered quickly and Charlie saw the bloody state of his daughter.

"Elijah! What the hell happened?" Charlie asked, the door still wide open.

"Close the door, Charles." Elijah instructed calmly.

As Charlie closed the front door, neither he or Elijah noticed a set of eyes watching them from the edge of the forest.

**A/N: I had intended to make this longer but I reached the ending sooner than I planned.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2015 brings all of you good times and laughs a plenty. Constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
